MP3 Challenge 2
by Xarmstrong-angelX
Summary: Drabbles about Dean and Castiel based around particular songs.


_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

_I do not own Supernatural and I stole this MP3 idea from Hevaann..._

'**Miss You Love You' - Maroon 5**

Castiel had had enough of denying his feelings. He had made up his mind to give up on his search for God; it had got him nowhere. Nowhere other than further away from Dean, his secret treasure.

He wanted to wrap Dean in his wings and protect him from the evil that Lucifer was intending to pour out into the world.

Cas was worried, very worried; Dean was a man of much experience and strength, what if the feeling Cas had was not felt mutually with Dean? But this love was too strong surely to only be felt one way.

Cas had to find him, tell him of his feelings, it would be the only way to understand that which left him feeling human.

Cas had missed Dean, it was a long time since they had spent any time together and all he could think of doing was to tell Dean how much he loved him.

'**Wait' – Take That**

'And apparently you have no problem with it.'

'Why is it that you have to question every decision I make,' said Cas, struggling to maintain a straight face whilst looking at his companion.

Dean stood before him dressed like a Red Indian. It was all part of some undercover, back from the future crap that he and Cas always ended up playing at.

'You really expect me to be able to pull this off, Cas?'

'Yes, I do because it is the only way to find out the truth.' There was a pause and a disgruntled look and noise from Dean's direction.

'What is the problem Dean?'

'The problem? Oh right, there's no problem here.' The voice Dean used was dripping with sarcasm.

'Good, now that it's settled,' Cas responded, not really understanding the sarcasm.

Dean was getting annoyed, 'just you wait Cas, I'll get you back for this.'

Their eyes met, 'I'm sure you will Dean,' said Cas with a wink.

'**I'm Still A Guy' – Brad Paisley**

It was the morning after the night before, when Dean woke up Cas was no where to be seen.

'Damn it,' he muttered, climbing out of bed and heading for the shower.

A little while later, he was fully dressed and heading out for some breakfast in the café attached to the motel when he physically walked into something…someone. It was Castiel.

'Hello Dean.'

'Hey'

The response was short and strained but after what had been happening between the two men only a few hours earlier, who could blame him for being a little spooked.

'I wanted to, well, we should talk or something about…' Cas started.

'Whatever,' said Dean, brushing past him and continuing for the café. He sat down at a window table and Cas appeared opposite him.

'I think after what happened we need to discuss how we feel.' Cas looked passive.

'Look,' replied Dean, looking into his eyes 'I'm still a guy, ok; a guy who bangs chicks, drinks beer and hangs out doing guy stuff with my brother. I'm a guy Cas, end of conversation.'

'**How Soon Is Now' – Love Spit Love**

The moon shone out across the parking lot as the angel stepped into the scene.

His desperation was pounding in his head. It had to happen now; after all if he was human he needed to be loved.

The door lay ahead of him, but still slightly out of reach, and beyond that, who knew what waited for him; Fate? Reality? Love?

Now was the time for the truth to come out, the past between him and his dearest companion; the fighter of heaven coinciding with the torturer of hell.

A bond held eternally inside a moment best forgotten, but never truly gone.

'**You're All I Have' – Snow Patrol**

Sam was waiting and Dean knew it.

'We're gonna have to hurry this up, Cas.'

'My apologies,' said Castiel with a smirk, 'I wasn't aware that there was a limit on our time together.'

'Don't be like that,' interjected Dean.

'Like what?' Said Cas, taking a step back from Dean and removing his hand from his friend's waist.

'I just want us to be realistic about this.'

'Realistic? There is nothing realistic about this, Dean; it's wrong in more ways that I can say.'

'So you want us to stop doing whatever the hell it is we're doing?' Dean muttered disapprovingly.

'No. You are all that I have that means anything to me in the whole of my existence and I don't want that to ever fade or change…'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

Cas willingly obeyed as Dean forgot all about Sam's impatience.


End file.
